Twists and Turns
by Zeodyme Delacross
Summary: A new thief, letter riddles, the Black organization, two detectives and a kaitou. Want to know how it all comes together? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Yeah, it's me again. And if you haven't guessed, or are just dense, this is a Detective Conan fic. This series is also known as Case Closed. I'll be using the Japanese names since I'm so used to them. So, on with the story already, yeah?

Me no own, you no sue. Please just read and review!

p.s. I am officially a Kaitou KID addict. I can easily resist him charm, but he's just too cute and sassy for his own good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal, boring, summer day at the detective agency. Business had been slow lately, very few cases had come to light, and none were even challenging. Conan Edogawa, a.k.a. Shinichi Kudo, sighed and slumped against the back of the couch. It was bad enough that he was stuck in the shrunken body, but to be completely bored was just too much. And, just to mock him, the AC was broken, so it was sweltering in the place.

"Man, this is ridiculous. Nothing here to distract me from this heat except for the news on that new thief."

Recently, there had been a rash of thefts in certain cities. The thief used the same method as Kaitou KID (calling cards), but hadn't been seen yet. There was a lot of speculation about the mystery thief, who called himself Nightwing. Not much else was known about the thief, including the gender. However, he didn't strike often, and when he did, there was no telling where he'd be.

Conan rifled through the papers, looking at all the articles on the thief. The locations were random, not having any pattern or center to trace. The items were unrelated, at least in truth. There were rumors about the items having curses, but that was superstition. After a few minutes of going over old news, Conan gave up with a frustrated shout. Nothing added up with this one. His one truth theory wasn't holding up at all.

A loud noise and giggles reached his ears. The door opened and Ran entered with one of her female friends trailing after her. The two were laughing over something. Ran looked over to where her father was conked out, and the mess of beer cans on his desk.

"Ah! How many times do I have to tell you not to drink? Or to at least hide the evidence."

"Zzzz."

Ran blushed as she swept the cans into a trash bag. Her friend smiled and covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. Conan looked her over. She was about 5' 10", with brown hair skillfully done into a bun and sky blue eyes. Her outfit is simple, a blue top and long blue skirt. As Ran disposes "the evidence", she looks around the room. Her eyes land on Conan, and she smiles brightly.

"Hi. You must be Conan. My name is Luna Annett."

"Nice to meet you."

Luna walked over and went with Ran to her room. More giggles were heard faintly. The afternoon passed, and the temperature finally went down. The two girls came down to make and eat dinner. Ran woke her dad and they all ate together. The conversation was polite, but it took a turn.

"Oh yeah. Luna here offered to let us come with her to her beach house later this summer."

"Why would we go in this heat?"

"My place has air conditioning and an indoor pool for when it's too hot outside. It also has a hot tub for when it's cool."

"Really!? We'd love to come!"

Conan and Ran sweat dropped at the abrupt change in the old man. How typical.

"So Luna, why are you up here anyways? It's been so long, I barely remember you."

"I have some business here. And since I was in the area, I decided to pop in."

"When did you two meet?" asked Conan.

"Ah, fourth grade I believe. But I left here near the end of sixth. We met up again at the mall."

"So you have a lot of money?"

"Conan!"

"It's okay Ran. Sort of. When my parents died, they left me their businesses. My mom had a fashion line, and my dad had several high-tech based companies."

After that, Ran directed the conversation elsewhere. Dinner end soon after, and Luna agreed to spend the night. Conan had been straining his memory, but he couldn't recall Luna at all. She must have changed a lot. As silence settled, Conan's mind drifted back to Nightwing. It had been quite a while since he'd last struck. He should show soon.

The next morning, it appeared that the girls had planned on going to the museum. Conan decided to tag along, just so he wasn't completely bored. As they walked to the museum, the two turned to personal stuff.

"So Ran, whatever happened to that Kudo boy?"

"Oh, he's off working on a case somewhere."

"Not what I meant. Did he ever ask you out?"

"Wh-wha? Silly, we're not like that!"

"You were made for each other. Have you at least snuck a kiss?"

While Ran blushed and stuttered, Conan looked the other way. He had a small blush across his cheeks. When the museum came into sight, he was relieved. They paid and went inside the cool building. As the trio went around viewing the displays they talked about simple things. Then, a huge commotion went up a few rooms back.

"Hey, let's see what's going on."

They went back and were surprised to see security blocking a section off. When they got close enough, they found Inspector Meguire talking with the museum curator. He recognized Ran and Conan, and allowed them and Luna through.

"Hey, how come you're always at the scene when it happens?"

"When what happens?" asked Ran.

"They found a notice from that thief, what his name again?"

"You mean Nightwing?!? He was here?"

"Yes. The card was left where it was found, on the display case over there."

Conan dodged around the police and laid eyes on a small piece of paper. An elegant and flowing hand had penned the warning and then signed the name of the thief. There was also a sketch of a black feather underneath the signature. It was stuck to the large case surrounding a display of feudal era items. Getting closer, he just could make out a thin penned border. The note itself read-

"I shall come for the Sword of Rulers tonight at 11:30. If you wish to stop me, you may try. Good luck keeping up, ~Nightwing ~ "

It was amazing. How could no one have seen him place the note? Conan's head reeled. Nightwing had been in the museum already, he might have passed by him in person! This was clearly a challenge for any who'd take it. And take it he would. A large grin came over his face and he chuckled lowly.

They left not long afterwards. Luna parted from them at an intersection, promising to check in on them later. Ran and he continued back to the house. They retold the story to Kogoro, who dismissed it. Conan was irked at this, he'd have to find a way there on his own. Getting an idea, he excused himself and went to the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey professor, it's me."

"Oh, Shinichi. What's going on?"

"I need the entire arsenal, and a ride to the museum tonight. It's being targeted by Nightwing."

"Really? He left another notice. Alright, come on over and we'll get busy."

So Conan made an excuse and ducked out of the detective's office to run to Dr Edogawa's. The two planned and adjusted, talking about the layout of the museum. As the time got closer, Conan became much more antsy. He actually started twitching around 10:45. So they left a bit early to prevent a full spasm.

They arrived at the museum at 11:05. After a bit of convincing, the police allowed them in. Conan got Dr Agasa to ask about the setup of security. It seemed that there would be lasers turned on at 11:15, and guards posted every so often outside of the room. But not in it. While the doc led the conversation away and distracted the guards, Conan slipped away and hastily made his way to the room. He had to work to dodge the security arrangement, but he made it.

He got settled in a place where he could watch and not be spotted easily. Time passed, and he saw the lasers turn on. They were interwoven very thoroughly, you'd have to move very carefully to get through them. Even then, it would take quite some time.

Finally, the time came. Conan's eyes continually scanned the room, but nothing moved. About six minutes later he heard a shout from outside the room.

"Nightwing's been spotted, he's already taken the sword!"

Before Conan could do anything the guards jumped into action. They tripped the lasers, setting off the alarms. While Meguire yelled at the security, everyone moved towards the exits. Conan shook his head, couldn't these people think?

His thoughts were interrupted when a guard ran into the room. He couldn't see the person's face from where he was. But what made him suspicious was the low chuckle that came from the male.

"Man. Why do they always fall for that trick? Too easy."

Conan's eyes widened at the statement. No, there was no way! The male went over to the case and opened it easily, taking out the sword.

"And here I was thinking I'd have to deal with competition. Feh."

Conan twitched and then quickly adjusted his voice modulator. He set it to his voice and spoke up as the thief was putting down the secondary "thank you" card.

"Nightwing! You're under arrest!"

The thief jumped and froze. He tweaked down the hat he was wearing, to further hide his face, then laughed.

"So, how long have you been in here? I didn't see anyone come in."

"It doesn't matter. Come quietly, we have you surrounded."

"No you don't. It's just you. Am I right in guessing the teen detective, Kudo Shinichi?"

Conan bit his lip in frustration. How could this person know? In fluid movements, the thief put on a mask that hid his face from the nose down and looped to the back of his head. He tossed the hat into a corner of the room, then turned and looked around. His eyes were hidden by black bangs.

Nightwing moved back slowly as he scanned the room. Conan shifted, and the thief swung his head to look directly where he was hiding. The way his body stilled gave away that he'd spotted Conan.

"Now what's this? A kid?"

"Tch. Rats," muttered Conan. "Oh well, I did want to confront him."

Conan walked calmly out of his hiding place. He kept his hands behind his back, opening the aiming system in his stun watch. The thief watched as he came to stand near the middle of the room. Conan smirked at the male, trembling faintly with excitement.

"My name's Conan Edogawa. I'm Shinichi's helper, and I'm also a detective."

The male tilted his head slightly. Then he laughed. Swift movement, then Conan's view was blocked by the police outfit. He moved around it, and was stunned to see that the thief had disappeared. The door thudded and he ran through it. He ran as quickly as the small body would allow, following the slippery thief. They went up the stairs and Conan nearly tripped when they emerged on the roof.

That was when he finally got a good look at the thief. He stood at 5'11 or 6'. His hair was pure black, and his skin was ivory. He wore a top that tied behind the neck and lower back, with form fitting black pants. The sword was tied onto the belt at his waist. He turned when he was near the edge of the roof, and Conan finally saw his eyes. They were blood red, blazing against the dark night and black hair.

Conan skidded to a stop, wondering why Nightwing had stopped. He could see the smile in the thief's eyes, and it irked him. The night behind the thief seemed to come to life, moving and writhing. Conan's mouth fell open as he realized what was happening. Wings as black as the male's hair formed behind him, spreading and blending with the darkness.

"I haven't had so much fun since I started this. I think I'll stick around the area. Here's to another good chase, tantei-kun."

"No!"

Nightwing moved backwards until he hit the edge of the roof. He spread his arms and Conan whipped around his stun watch. He started to aim, but it was too late. The male fell backwards. Conan rushed to the edge of the roof, and watched as the thief flew off into the night. He sank to the roof, silent. Then, he started to laugh. He laughed so hard tears came out of his eyes.

"I haven't had much fun lately either. I accept your challenge, Nightwing!"

Afterwards, Conan found Dr. Agasa and left the museum. While they drove back to the doctor's house, Conan went over everything he had done and seen. The older male was thoroughly surprised when he learned of the thief's unique traits.

"So he didn't just make up the name, it was based on appearance."

"Yeah. I hate to admit it, but it was pretty cool. And those eyes, blazing red..."

"Looks like you're hooked on this case!"

"You bet! I'm gonna catch this thief, you watch and see!"

Conan was really excited about the case now. He reviewed the night in his mind, going over the details. Nightwing was smart, he knew how to manipulate the police. And to get the item in such a way, it was impressive. There had to be some serious planning before the thief struck again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now. I totally forgot to put this at the top, but here it is. There are things in this fic that can be thought of as taken from another anime/manga (and probably are). I don't own any anime/manga series (yet. I've actually made some! But I don't think they're ready for publishing).

Tune in next time to see:

1) Luna's reappearance

2) The making of the students' carnival

3) Could it be? Is that.... Kaito KID?!?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm BAAACK! And I brought this, the second chapter of Twists and Turns. I hope you enjoy the surprises in store.

Me no own, you no sue. Please just read and review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since it was late, Conan spent the night at Dr. Agasa's house. They hatched a few plans before retiring. In the morning the doctor drove Conan back over to Ran's place. He thanked the old man for all the help and then went inside. It was stuffy, but not very hot yet. He crept around, hoping to hide before-

"And just WHERE do you think YOU'RE going?"

"Ah-ah! Ran! I'm just on my w-way to my room."

"Where were you, I was very worried."

"I was over at the doctor's house, reviewing some case files, and decided to spend the night."

"Maybe next time you can call and inform me of your plans?"

"Y-yeah!"

Conan laughed and sweat dropped. He had had worse encounters with Ran in her furious-mode. Ran huffed and walked to the door, picking up a backpack next to it. The teen-turned-child tilted his head at this. It was summer after all, there was no need for a backpack.

"Maaa, what're you doing Ran?"

"Didn't I tell you? The students of some schools planned to get together and hold a small carnival during the summer to raise money for next semester. It's all being held on my high school grounds. I said I'd help set up."

"Can I come?"

"If you promise not to get in trouble."

"Haaaai!"

So the two set out for the high school. When they got there they could see the beginnings of several booths on the grounds. Ran was easily distracted by her friend Sonoko. Conan was allowed to look around once he'd promised to meet up with Ran at noon so they could get lunch.

He wandered through the large groups of people, mostly students and some adult helpers, to see what all was being put up. He was studying a few game booths when he was suddenly hoisted off the ground. A soft squeak left him while he struggled before a feminine laugh calmed him down. Hands turned him in mid-air so he saw the perpetrator. Luna grinned mischievously at him and spun once.

"Conan-kun! Thank you for volunteering to help my stand," she exclaimed.

"N-nani?!?"

Luna just giggled and hugged him to her before taking off in a brisk walk. Conan squirmed a bit before giving up and then tried to get some information.

"Um... What're you doing at your stand, Luna?"

Luna's grin widened devilishly, her blue eyes twinkling with humor. She did not look from her path, but the lilt to her voice spoke volumes.

"I'm the dj at the stand. But it's going to be a magic show! A few students are performing, and any amateur is welcome to try."

"So why'd you choose me to help?"

"Let's just say one of the main performers is being a baby. He was forcibly volunteered. I think you might be just what we need to get him in the mood."

"But what can I do that you can't?"

"You can be a test audience. It will be mainly kids and adults that we entertain, so an overview would be nice. Try and see through some of his tricks, that'll get him motivated to do better and more complex ones."

Conan slumped and sighed. He was a bit sick of magic thanks to Kaitou KID. But then, if he wanted to keep up the kid-act he couldn't say no. After all, what child didn't love magic?

Just when the teen-turned-child was wondering where the magic booth was, he heard raised voices. Luna veered towards the unfamiliar voices. A few seconds later he saw the two teens that were arguing with each other. But he had to blink, because they looked very familiar. In fact, the female looked almost exactly like Ran and the male looked very similar to himself. Un-shrunken, of course.

There were some key differences, such as posture, uniform, voices, and hair. And let's not forget the threatening mop the female was wielding. Conan just had to smirk at the sight. Luna sighed and shook her head, slowing and creeping up on the male. When she was two feet behind him she stopped.

"KAAIIIIIIITOOOOOOO!!!!"

The male jumped and spun, taking his attention away from the deadly mop-of-doom. Which hit him over the head the next second. Luna grinned at the female over the slouching male and received a victory sign for her efforts. She bent over a bit and used a rather playful voice to speak.

"Now Kaito, you shouldn't be fighting with Aoko. You always lose, remember?"

"Not funny Luna," grumbled Kaito.

"Do you still not want to be part of the show?"

"What do you think?!? I will not be involved in this!"

"Oh," pouted Luna, "-that's too bad. And just when I found you a victim too."

'Oy oy,' thought Conan.

"Victim?"

For the first time since getting hit over the head with the mop Kaito looked up. At the same time Luna held out Conan towards the teen. The end result was the two boy's faces were only a few inches away. There was a brief silence before stunned recognition showed on Kaito's face. It was quickly hidden, but not soon enough not to be noticed by Conan.

Kaito straightened and a smirk crept onto his face. The girl he'd been fighting, Aoko, came to stand by his side. She looked at Conan curiously, prompting Luna to make introductions.

"Alright, Conan this is Kubura Kaito and Nakamori Aoko. Aoko and Kaito, Edogawa Conan."

"Nice to meet you," said Aoko.

"Likewise," Conan murmured.

"'che. What do we need this brat for?" asked Kaito.

"He's your babysitter," Luna monotoned before Conan could reply.

Aoko dissolved into giggles and Kaito glared. Conan was hard pressed not to laugh as well. Luna finally put him down, but she kept one of his hands in hers. Both girls grabbed one of Kaito's wrists and led him to the semi-erected booth.

It looked more like a stage than a booth, truth be told. The base and sides were established already, along with a covered table at the back of the stage. There were a few students tweaking cloth that would cover the sides of the stage. Others were either checking the framework or practicing small tricks. Some looked up and waved at the odd foursome.

Luna let go of Kaito in order to pick Conan up and put him on the stage. She glanced towards the table before looking to Kaito.

"He's your first audience," she said, pointing to Conan. "I want a basis for how we'll do. Now excuse me while I go set up."

With that the girl climbed onto the stage and went over to the table. Conan could now see the equipment on it, and it seemed a bit more than the standard amount of stuff. He turned back when Aoko spoke up.

"I have to help with the decorations. No personal disappearing act Kaito!"

"Fine," Kaito huffed.

"We're serious Kaito," called Luna. "I swear if you vanish I'll stuff a live you-know-what down your pants!"

The teen stiffened and turned white, a look of pure horror on his face. He gulped and nodded, and the two girls, satisfied, went to work. The teen switched his attention to the now curious child.

"Aheh... I'll get started then."

Thus the magician side of Kaito was revealed to the mini-detective. He started out with some simple tricks that Conan knew and pointed out. It flustered him a bit, but he didn't show it. His poker face slid on as he progressed to more complex and grand tricks. The nearby students all slowed and eventually stopped to watch in awe. Even Conan was impressed, though he tried hard not to show it.

A soft chuckle diverted his attention from Kaito. He looked over to Luna and got a surprise. She had a large piece of white cloth tied over her shoulders like a cape and a white top-hat tilted comically on her head. She wore a headphone/mike combo as well and was watching the show in amusement. It was obvious that the male had gotten into it.

She noticed Conan and motioned him over. He walked over, not noticed by the magician that was absorbed by his audience. Luna leaned over slightly with an evil glint in her eyes. She covered the microphone completely before speaking to him.

"Check this out," she whispered.

Luna flipped three switches and tapped the mike, getting some negative feedback. She grinned before spreading her arms and taking a breath.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!!" she cried out theatrically.

Kaito almost dropped the balls he'd been juggling and Conan gaped at Luna. Not only had she just spoken in perfect English, her voice had sounded just like Kaitou KID's! She flipped back one of the switches and twiddled a knob before speaking again.

"Now that I have your attention--GET BACK TO WORK YOU SLACKERS!!!!"

The crowd of students that had been growing around Kaito dispersed almost instantly. It was an ingrained reaction, since the voice had this time belonged to the school's principal. Said principal had given a speech at the start of the set-up, so all the students knew his voice.

Luna flipped the other two switches and sighed, a huge smile on her face. She looked up to see Kaito climbing onto the stage and cocked a brow. The teen looked slightly flustered, but then he'd probably never had an audience do a disappearing act on him before. He walked over to the table and looked at the equipment curiously. The blue-eyed girl smiled at him.

"You like? Took forever to find those frequency combos," Luna said.

"How did you do that?" Conan asked, though he had an idea.

"Simple. I listen to myself talk and adjust the nods and switches to find the range and tone of a specific voice. It helps if you have a good memory or a digital recording."

'So it _is_ like my bow-tie,' thought Conan.

"And why did you use Kaitou KID's voice?" dead-panned Kaito.

"Because I'm cosplaying as him during the festival, duh."

"NANI?!?" both males cried.

"Okay, a)-no more syncro from you two. B)-It's a magic show, I'm going to fit the part even if I'm not in it. I've already got most of the outfit ready."

"So you'll both look and sound like Kaitou KID?" Conan asked, disbelief coloring his tone.

"Yep! D.J. KID-kun at your service."

Both boys groaned softly. Conan slumped in an 'it figures' way while Kaito face-palmed. They heard an irritated huff from behind them and turned to see Aoko standing beside the stage. She had a semi-glare focused on Luna, who just smiled it off.

"You're lucky the majority agreed to your 'little' proposal," Aoko stated.

"And I am eternally in your debt for telling the big-bad police about it," Luna chirped.

"What do the police have to do with it?" asked Kaito.

"There are going to be some patrolling during the festival to make sure everything goes well. I had to let them know about her so they wouldn't call reinforcements and try to arrest her," explained Aoko.

"Surely no one will mistake her for the real Kaitou KID," Conan said.

"This isn't my outfit. Well, the hat is, but everything else is at my house. I just brought the hat on a whim and snagged this a few minutes ago."

"Which is why I'm here," interrupted Aoko.

Luna chuckled while she undid the knot and carried the cloth over to the edge of the stage. Aoko took it from her irritably and walked back to the group she'd been working with. Luna shook her head then turned to the two boys.

"So, what do you think of our bit Conan?" she asked.

"You'll be great!" he chirped.

"And Kaito, are you up for performing now?"

"I guess. That was rather fun."

"Good. Everything is settled. Oh! Conan, when do you have to meet Ran?"

"At noon, why?"

"I have some letters I need her to deliver. One to her father, and one to Shinichi."

"Why do you have letters for those two?" asked Kaito.

"Dunno. I found them and one for Hattori Heiji, which I've already delivered, plus one for Kaito KID. I even got one."

"N-nani!?!?" both boys cried.

"What are they about?" Conan asked.

"I only know about mine. The instructions beside them said only those whose names were on the letters could open them."

Luna went back to the table and knelt. She reached under and drug out a backpack. One of the pockets was unzipped, and from that she pulled four letters. Three went back into the pack, then Luna straightened with one the boys could see had her name.

"I can't make any sense of it. Maybe it can only be solved with the other four letters?"

"Can I see it?" asked Conan.

"I guess. It only said those whose name was on them could open them, it didn't say anything about other people reading it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le gasp! Yes, I'm evil for stopping here. The next chapter will be a bit shorter, but don't worry. This is only because I want a certain amount of things to happen per chapter.

Next time:

1) Five letters, each with a different riddle

2) Four out of five messages are revealed

3) The real Kaito KID makes an appearance


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! The third chapter is finally out! Oooh, I hope this fic is keeping your interest.

Please note, when someone reads a letter out loud there will be punctuation missing.

It is not an error or mistake on my part. You'll see how they're supposed to look later.

Thanks to SageofAges729 for pointing this out to me. Luna will play a good part in this, so you'll get to know her better. And she's American, just to clear that up.

Now, Ladies and Gentlemen! On with the show!

Me no own, you no sue. Please just read and review.

p.s. Try and figure out the riddles on your own! I'll put up the answers later, and you can see if you're right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conan took the letter from Luna. The seal on the back had been broken, so he just flipped the flap and pulled out a sheet of paper. His eyes darted over the words on the paper. Kaito knelt next to him and read the words out loud.

"'I am most new to the area Though I blend with the shadows I am not part of them Kaito and Tantei do not fear For this time I will not take flight.' What is this?!?"

"A riddle. I wonder if all the letters have the same message?" Conan pondered.

"No, they don't. I don't remember it, but I saw Hattori's letter. It's different."

"Maybe they really make sense if they are all read together," murmured Kaito.

Conan nodded and handed the letter back to Luna, which she put back into her backpack. He glanced at his watch and squeaked. It was almost noon! Time had passed so quickly! Luna noticed his distress and grabbed her bag.

"Come on Conan. I need to give these letters to Ran anyways."

"Um... I know where to send Shinichi's."

"Oh? Then I'll leave it with you."

She reached into the bag and a look of surprise passed over her face.

"What the?!?"

Luna pulled out three letters. One was hers, the other two were for Shinichi and Kogoro. The letter for Kaito KID was missing! Conan immediately scanned the crowd. That thief had been not two feet from him and he hadn't noticed!

"Well that solves that problem," Luna stated. "I had no idea how to get his attention."

Conan sweat dropped and sighed. The two got off the stage and walked towards the exit. By the time they reached it Ran was already there. The two girls greeted each other and Luna handed over the letter.

"What's this?" asked Ran.

"It's a letter for your dad. Only he can open it, but anyone can read it afterwards."

"Maa, Ran! I wanna know what it says!" Conan whined, putting on his child act.

"Okay. We'll stop by the house after we eat."

"I'll see you later," said Luna. "I've got stuff to do."

They split up and Ran took Conan to a simple diner for lunch. He was practically vibrating with curiosity about the letter. Finally they finished and set off for the detective agency.

Once they got there Ran opened the door and Conan raced ahead of her. They found Kogoro Mouri in his office, watching TV.

"Hey dad, there's a letter for you. I think it's important."

The detective grumbled but took and opened the letter. His eyes narrowed and he when he was done reading he waved the letter at Ran.

"What is this, a joke?"

"Let me see," Conan asked.

"It doesn't make any sense," the elder male stated.

Conan took the letter and read it carefully. It went like this---

"Though I can see in the blackest dark

All will meet on even ground

The light will shine brightest

When four with no shadows gather."

The teen-turned-child grinned. The puzzle was starting to come together. He put the letter on the desk, made an excuse about being tired, and went to his room. After locking the door he pulled out his own letter. He ripped it open and pulled out the paper that had his riddle on it. It read---

"To do that which cannot be done alone

Four shall take on sin

If successful many lives are spared

If not the reign of shadows will continue."

Conan's eyes widened. His hands shook so badly that he nearly ripped the letter.

"This is..... but how?" he murmured.

He shook his head and put the letter safely away. There were still a few pieces missing to this puzzle, but he had a good picture of the answer. If only he had run into Hattori today!

Conan flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. He was reviewing the messages over, having memorized them. A gentle breeze had him relaxing, then he remembered his door and window were both shut. The boy sat up quickly and opened his eyes, his gaze going straight to the window across the room.

"Hello tantei-kun."

The mini-detective glared at the white-clad thief. Kaito KID simply grinned and slid off the sill and into the room. Conan's left hand twitched and started to rise. He paused when KID's hands rose in the 'I surrender' gesture. There was even a white handkerchief in one gloved hand.

"Whoa, easy! I didn't come for our normal game," the thief stated.

"What do you want?"

"Just a bit of information regarding those letters."

"Like what's in them?"

The taller male nodded and put his hands in his pockets. Conan eyed him, when he couldn't see a part of the thief that usually meant he'd have to be very careful.

"What do I get in return?" Conan finally asked.

"The same thing."

Conan sighed softly then told Kaito KID the contents of the letters purely from memory. By the time he was done the thief was leaning against the wall, a hand resting thoughtfully on his chin. Finally he looked up, the grin a bit smaller than usual.

"So that's what's going on," KID stated softly. "There's still one piece missing..."

"And your letter?" Conan asked sharply.

"Let's just say it ensures that I'll be one of the 'four with no shadows' but has no other information. I have to go now, see you tantei-kun!"

Before Conan could react a cloud of white smoke filled his room. By the time it cleared the thief was long gone. The child glared towards the window, muttering darky under his breath. Sometimes he really couldn't stand that thief.

(meanwhile, above the city)

Kaito KID adjusted his glider a bit to stay on his course. The normal elation that flying caused was not present this time. His mind was too pre-occupied by the mystery that had been laid before him.

He landed on a roof and shook his head. He couldn't afford to be affected like this. Even if his own message had sent a chill through him. A gloved hand reached into his jacket and pulled out said letter. The thief opened it and read it for what seemed the hundreth time.

"Soon there will be no more secrets

Those who come together

Will open the forbidden box

And solve the last mystery."

Kaito KID grit his teeth and crushed the letter in his fist. He knew what was going on, what would happen. And he would be there, if only to see the results. He also had a few questions for the sender of the letters.

"Will it really end so easily?" he murmured.

The white-clad male tucked the crushed letter back in his jacket and took off again. He disappeared between a cluster of high buildings further into the city.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What started as a drabble has morphed into a full fledged fic! Sigh. As soon as I get a plot all plans for a simple drabble fly out the window.

But if it entertains the readers I can't complain.

That first note actualy looks like this---

"I am most new to the area

Though I blend with the shadows I am not part of them

Kaito and Tantei do not fear

For this time I will not take flight."

Next time on Twists and Turns:

1) The detective of the west shows up, and the last riddle is revealed

2) The puzzle is put together by the detectives

3) The carnival is under way, and it looks like the magic booth is very popular


End file.
